Not So Different
by Kaylee Or Something
Summary: With Mordecai spending nearly all his time with Margaret, Rigby gets lonely. Lonely enough to go to that geeky mole, Eileen, from the Coffee Shop. As time passes, Rigby realizes he and Eileen aren't so different after all. Rigleen.


**So yeah. Changed my mind about the Gravity Falls Fic. Jeez, that might have been like, my shortest fandom. I'm trying to watch more of it to revive my love for Gravity Falls. Rest assured, I'll probably get back into it when season 2 starts up. But recently, I've been catching up on my Regular Show. I lost cable during the second season or so, and was able to keep up until season 3. Season 5 just started, and I'm loving it so far. So I've especially been interested in the romantic episodes between like, Mordecai and Margaret. Honestly, I ship Rigby and Eileen a lot more. so you already know what this fic is gunna be about.**

Best friends Mordecai and Rigby were both sitting on their couch playing video games, enjoying their Friday. Their feet were up on the coffee table. Trash, empty soda cans, and pizza boxes littered the living room.

The two 23-year-old groundskeepers were in the middle of a really intense battle in their game. Mordecai pushed Rigby into a ditch and bright colors flew around on the screen and formed: PLAY 1 WINS.

Mordecai jumped up, still holding his controller in one hand, his other in the air. "OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" he cheered. "I WIN AGAIN!"

Rigby growled and crossed his arms. "That wizard was distracting me!"

"Pfft. Yeah. Or you just suck at video games."

"STOP TALKING!"

Mordecai snickered and turned off the gaming system.

"Aw, what?" Rigby whined. "Why are you turning it off?"

The blue jay facepalmed. "Oh dude! I forgot to tell you. I have a date with Margaret tonight. I have to hurry and get ready!" He said and dashed to the stairs. Before he could get up the steps, however, Rigby began to whine again.

"Oh come on! That chick is totally cutting into our bro time!"

Mordecai shook his head. "Rigby, you know how long I've been wanting to go out with Margaret." He began walking back towards the couch. "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

Rigby threw his arms into the air dramatically. "I AM happy for you, man. It's just that ever since you and Margaret hooked up, we've been spending less and less time hanging out."

Mordecai grinned. "Is somebody JEEE-ELL-USSS?"

"Ugh, what? No."

"You're totally jealous. I've been spending time with Margaret and not you."

"GAH! Just go on your stupid date."

Mordecai hustled up the stairs laughing. Rigby crossed his arms. _Stupid Mordecai, _he thought. _I'm not jealous... Or am I?_

Most of the exciting things that happened to the duo over the years were because of their friendship. But the more Mordecai spent with Margaret, the more boring working at the park would be. And it's already pretty freaking dull.

_Whatever, _Rigby thought. _I can have fun on my own. I don't need Mordecai. _The stubborn raccoon took a swig from his soda and turned the video game system back on, switching to one player mode.

When Mordecai came back downstairs, he was wearing his usual dress attire. Rigby noticed he was wearing a dangerous amount of cologne and held his nose. "Jeez, dude! Are you trying to suffocate her?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Rigby," Mordecai said sarcastically. He aired himself out a little. Maybe he was wearing a little too much cologne. "Wish me luck, dude."

Rigby didn't answer. Instead he just kept playing his video game. Mordecai rolled his eyes and walked out the door, shutting it a little too hard behind him.

After about 10 minutes of playing video games, Rigby got really bored. "Video games are much funner with Mordecai around," he groaned.

He wasn't quite sure how long his best friend was planning on staying out, or if he was coming home at all that night, but Rigby looked through his contact list for someone to hang out with.

Skips, no.

Pops, uh no.

Benson, absolutely not.

Muscle Man, nope.

High Five Ghost, nuh uh.

Thomas, hmmm... nope.

Margaret. Wait, why was she even on his contacts list?

The raccoon continued continued randomly scrolling through his list until he stopped on a name that caught his attention. Eileen.

Rigby scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. Eileen had a huge crush on him, and spending more time with her would just make it awkward. And that was the last thing he needed. Rigby didn't want Eileen thinking he liked her back, even if he did like her a little bit.


End file.
